Genie In A Bottle
by Rath101
Summary: You're the schools loser, your failing classes, the chicks don't dig you. What's the obvious thing to do when this particular sixteen year old male finds a genie lamp? Use your wishes of course! HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Summary: **You're the schools loser, your failing classes, the chicks don't dig you. What's the obvious thing to do when this particular sixteen year old male finds a genie lamp? Use your wishes of course!

**Jasper POV:**

"Loser!" taunted Tyler when he pushed me to the ground - kicking my books away when he does so.

Very mature.

I quickly and clumsily gather my books, ignoring Jessica, Lauren and Tanya's giggles as they pass. I sigh and slowly stand back up, making sure I don't fall over again. Before I could continue my track to class, I was slapped harshly on the back, which knocked the wind out of me and caused my thick rimmed glasses to fall to the floor. I quickly scoped them up, ignoring Emmett's laughing as he ran to catch up to his friends, Tyler, Mike and the girls. I breathed on the lens, fogging them up a bit before rubbing them on my shirt and putting them back on.

The bell goes and I curse as I run to the class. It takes me a minute to get there and I sigh when I open the door.

Mrs Pen is my English teacher. She loved to humiliate me. She asked difficult questions and couldn't teach essay writing if her life depended on it. She glanced at me as I entered and glared.

"Late again, _Whitlock_."

I sighed. Usually a teacher say _Mr_. before your surname but no, I seemed to get special treatment. Note sarcasm.

"I know, Ma'am." I mumble.

She sighed. "Your failing class and you show up late. Why bother showing up at all?"

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

She shock her head. "Let's see if you can make up for it."

She looked down and sighed.

"Who wrote the book candide ou l'optimisme?" she asked.

I looked down at my shoes, ashamed I didn't know the answer.

"I-I- don't know."

"Voltaire." she breathed out. "Shakespeare wrote in…?"

"I-I- don't know."

"Iambic pentameter. "'The Grapes of Wrath' was written by?"

"I don't know, Ma'am."

"John Steinbeck. "What is Shakespeare's 'The Taming of the Shrew' considered?"

"I don't know…"

"A Comedy. You really are going to fail this exam, Whitlock. Listen, go sit in the back of the class and not make a sound, alright. I have students that actually want my attention."

I nodded my head ashamed and worked my way to the chair in the back of the class.

"He's a loser. He's not smart. He's not artistic. He's not athletic. What exactly has he got going for him anyway?" asked one of the girls in my class - possibly Jessica.

I ignored the insults and agreements that followed and drowned out my teachers boring lecture as I stared at the rain stained window. I sighed as I let my imagination take over me. I picture standing up to my teacher and yelling at her, and when she threw questions at me to make her feel bigger about herself I would answer them all correctly - shocking everyone. I imagined that maybe then I wouldn't be teased and taunted. There were plenty of nerds at the school - they were smart. I had nothing going for me.

I didn't have any friends because I apparently have an invisible sign on my head saying I was a loser and if they wanted friends other then me, they should avoid me like the plague.

I wasn't smart because I can't learn from a book and self teach myself and I simply cannot concentrate on a class that doesn't interest me for more then a few seconds. Which is practically every class in this damn school.

I wasn't very artistic either. I was majoring in the art of stick figures and I still had difficulties drawing a straight line. I couldn't act because I always stumbled over my words and would faint when all eyes landed on me. I also couldn't play an instrument with these stumbling fingers of my that trembled and shook for no apparent reason.

When it comes to being athletic, I've seen people run off the field when I'm called up. They all got scared when I swung a baseball bat and whacked the person behind me instead of the ball. They avoid letting me on the field after that.

I was surprised when the bell went, signalling it was home time. I smiled gleefully and hopped up, grabbing my bag and books with me. I saw Mrs Pen glare at me on my way out. It was obvious that she knew I wasn't paying attention in her classes. I can't say I blame me though, her classes are dreadfully dull.

I rushes through the hallway, being tripped over twice, slapped around three times and only got into one of the football players 'Washing Machine' game. I call that an achievement. I bolt out the schools front doors and clumsily make it to the truck. It was a nice truck: Blue, rusty and only a two seater. I hoped in the car and waited for my sister to make an appearance.

I wasn't disappointed when she rocked up three minutes later with my tormenter Emmett's arm around her. She smiled slightly when she got to the door but it instantly dropped.

"Move it, squirt." She demanded, flipping her long blonde, _perfect_ hair.

I sighed and moved over to the passenger seat. She hoped in and snatched the keys off me. I sighed, thankful the day was over when the passenger door opened at I was yanked out. I fell to the wet floor, soaked immediately and looked up at Emmett - who was laughing.

"Emmett! What the hell! He's going to get sick!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"What? He's dirt. He should hang out with it - no one else will." Emmett shrugged, hopping in the passenger side of the truck. "Let's go, babe." He said, kissing Rosalie's cheek.

Rosalie sighed but giggled and leaned over Emmett to look out the window at me.

"I need to take Emmett home. You can catch a lift with your friends, right?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Sure." She smiled and drove of, Emmett smirking evilly the entire time.

Rosalie was a popular cheerleader. She knew all the rumours that went around about me. But you see, I'm her little brother, she believes it's all fake and gossip. She believes I have friends and that I'm at least good at one subject. I never had the guts to tell her otherwise. I didn't want to disappoint her.

I got off the floor and looked around. There were people pointing and laughing at me. I sighed, flicked up my hood and walked out the school gates. Alone.

I started shivering and sighed, knowing if I didn't at least find somewhere warm - I'd get sick. Which meant I'd have to stay home. The very thought made me shiver with slight fear. I glanced down the street and was thankful that it had a few shops. I walked towards the fish n chip shop, hoping it'd be warm but immediately backed away when I noticed Tyler in there with Lauren. I walked down the road for awhile but each shop had someone in it that I really wanted to avoid. I reached the end of the road and came to the occult shop. No one dared to go into that shop. Everyone feared the social decline that would come with just looking at the store.

I looked at my cold and wet clothes and shrugged. My reputation couldn't get much worse.

I entered the shop and was instantly hit with the smell of different types of incense. It smelled really nice I realised and continued to smell, trying to figure out what type of scent it was.

"It's sandalwood." Called a sweet voice.

I turned around and saw a small petite girl with short black and wickedly spiked hair smile at me. I instantly blushed at the thought of someone willingly talking to me but quickly shook ,my head. I'm a customer! She has to be nice.

"We don't get many students from the school here. What can I get you?" She asked politely.

"Ummm." I started looking down at my clothes.

Her eyes shot open and I realised she only just realised my wet attire. "Wait right here!" she demanded and quickly fled up the stairs.

I sighed with relief that maybe she's would find me a towel and looked around the shop. It had many books, herbs, candles and many other things I couldn't even begin to describe. I reached a certain corner of the room that had a small table. I didn't pay much attention until my eyes hit something gold. I picked it up and noticed it was a tiny looking teapot. It had a snout a handle and everything, but it wasn't tall enough to be considered a teapot. I shrugged and lifted it up.

It was ten dollars.

"Here we go!" I heard the shopgirl exclaim as she ran down the stairs.

She handed my a blue towel and smiled. "I hope this helps!" she said, smiling brightly.

She walked back behind the counter and I followed her, holding the teapot with me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Um, I-I-it's J-Jasper." I stammered.

She smiled. "I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

We talked for a minute, basic things like the shop and the school. I learned she was two years older then me and dropped out of the same school I went to a year before I started, so we'd never met. She looked full time at the occult shop and loved all things 'otherworldly'.

"May I be blunt with you, Jasper?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, Yeah. S-Sure. I-I-I guess."

Her smile became serious. "Why is your future blank?"

I looked at her gob smacked. "My what?"

She smiled timidly. "Another reason I left school. What are you doing after this?"

I blinked. "Umm, home?" I asked.

"You hadn't decided on that, had you?"

"Not really…."

She groaned frustrated slightly. "It can't be that then. What have you decided to do from the moment I left this room and came back with the towel?"

"Umm…."

She scoffed. "Useless! Look, this is very frustrating for me and I'm sure confusing to you but can you do me a favour?"

"Uh, Yeah… I suppose." Was this chick a nutcase.

Good going, Jasper! Attract the nuttier women!

"Keep a look out, okay? Be careful."

I smiled slightly. "Okay."

She smiled and was about to say something until a phone upstairs rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you though!" She said before running off upstairs.

"You too."

I was about to turn around and walk away when I glanced at the teapot in my hands. I shrugged and walked back to the counter, dropping a ten. It was the least I could do for the towel she offered me.

I left the store with a teapot and a jump in my step.


End file.
